Mi Protector
by Leonorguerrero
Summary: Summary: Huyó de una relacción horrible. Era maltratada y estaba aterrorizada. Se escondió en casa de su mejor amiga Alice en un pequeño pueblo. Necesitaba toda la ayuda posible y el sheriff de este pueblo le dio más de lo que podía imaginar.
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

Summary: Huyó de una relacción horrible. Era maltratada y estaba aterrorizada. Se escondió en casa de su mejor amiga Alice en un pequeño pueblo. Necesitaba toda la ayuda posible y el sherif de este pueblo le dio más de lo que podía imaginar.

PRÓLOGO

No sabía como podía agradecer a Edward todo cuanto había hecho y arriesgado por mí. Lo había arriesgado todo incluso su vida. Esto era lo más importante para mí. sin él no podría seguir viviendo en este mundo. Él era lo más importante que tenía. Su boca recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo quemándome. Nunca había sentido esta sención. Sus manos acariciaban mi piel arrancandome suspiros a cada paso.  
>No creí que esto existiera. Nunca lo había sentido.<br>Creí enamorarme por primera vez hace ya seis años pero no sabía cuan equivocada estaba. No tenía ni idea de lo que era el amor ni lo que era el placer. El hacer el amor con Edward era una de las sensaciones más maravillosas de el mundo. Para nada comparable a Jake , con este, la relacción que mantuvimos fue puramente posesiva. Siempre me trató así como una posesión intercambiable y de usar y tirar.  
>Pero con Edward era diferente nuestros cuerpos se reclamaban mutuamente. Ahora sé lo que es estar enamorada y ser correspondida.<p>


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

Summary: Summary: Huyó de una relacción horrible. Era maltratada y estaba aterrorizada. Se escondió en casa de su mejor amiga Alice en un pequeño pueblo. Necesitaba toda la ayuda posible y el sherif de este pueblo le dio más de lo que podía imaginar.

Esta historia contiene lemmon.  
>Mayores de 18 años.<p>

CAPÍTULO UNO

EVASIÓN

Todavía estaba con el corazón en vilo. Hacía ya más de dos días que hacía que me había escapado, pero todavía sentía la adrenalina por mi cuerpo.  
>Había pasado cinco años horribles y por fin había tenido el valor suficiente de acabar con todo. No sólo eso, también tenía que ahorrar dinero suficiente para poder mantenerme por mi misma, aunque bien sabía que Alice y Jasper me ayudarían en todo. Ellos tenían bastante dinero, Alice era diseñadora y Jasper abogado, tenían de sobra. Pero a mí me gustaba valerme por mí misma y no ser una carga o por lo menos no más de lo necesario.<br>Me pasaban por la cabeza las últimas imágenes de ese día. Llevaba unas semanas urdiendo un plan desde la última paliza. Esta me había marcado. Estaba embarazada de cinco semanas y lo perdí. No es que quisiera un hijo de Jake, pero una vez que me enteré que estaba en estado lo quise , era mi hijo, fuera quien fuere el padre. Mis relacciones sexuales con Jake eran forzadas. Por supuesto yo no quería pero no podía oponerme. Eran asquerosas. Me repugnaba cuando me tocaba y me babeaba con su lengua. No es que al principio me gustaran mucho ya que él nunca se preocupó por darme el más mínimo placer, pero yo intentaba mejorar. Él siempre buscaba su propio y único placer.  
>Esta última paliza fue brutal. Me llevaron a el hospital porque tuve una hemorragia y ahí me enteré de mi estado, pero nunca informé a Jake. Él ni siquiera se preocupó de mi estado ni de cómo me encontraba. Fué su hermano San el que me ayudó. Él sabía como me trataba y e incluso me ayudo dándome este coche para que huyera. bien sabía él, que esa era la única manera. Jake nunca aceptaría que lo abandonara. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso como se puede decir y decidí después de innumerables veces que Alice me había rogado que lo dejara y me fuera con ella , hacerle caso.<br>Poco a poco y día tras día , iba sacando mis cosas en pequeñas cantidades y Sam me las iba guardando. Ropa , joyas, objetos pesonales... y sobre todo mi dinero. Tenía una buena cantidad y aparte Sam me dió otro tanto . Aunque me costó, se la acepte no sin antes prometerle que sería un prestamo. Yo sabía bien cuanto costaba ganar el dinero teniendo un jefe como Jake. Sam era su hermano pero lo trataba casi tan mal como a mí. Le pedí que me acompañara pero no quería dejar al resto de su familia abandonada a manos de Jake y eso era admirable.  
>Me dirigía hacia Forks y todavía me quedaban unas tres horas en coche, aunque no pensaba parar más que para lo necesario. Me fui de madrugada pero cuando amaneció el teléfono comenzó a sonar y en ese momento supe que había despertado y sabía que me había largado. No paraba de llamar incluso me dejó mensajes violentos y sustaciosos que no pensaba borrar por si alguna vez me hacía falta, pero decidí apagar el móvil y pensar que no era mi problema. LLevaba cinco o seis horas de adelanto y creía que Jake pensaba que había huído en avión , tren o algún tipo de trasporte no mi propio coche y mucho menos que su hermano Sam me hubiera ayudado.<br>Al cabo de un rato paré en una gasolinera, llené el deposito y compré un mapa. Estaba un poco perdida. Me tapé bien la cara con mis gafas de sol y mi pañuelo, no quería que nadie pudiera reconocerme y estropear así todo lo que estaba consiguiendo por fin. El sólo pensar en Jake hacía que me temblaran hasta el último pelo de mi cuerpo.  
>Me incorporé en la carretera de nuevo. Estaba ansiosa por empezar una nueva vida y mi amiga Alice me ayudaría. Ella vivía en Forks por eso iba hacia allí. Me dijo que era un pueblo tranquilo y poco transitado con pocos habitantes y eso me venía de perlas. Sobre todo saber que Jake no sabía mi querida amiga. Nunca se lo dije y él se alegró muchísimo cuando se casó y se mudo. Yo me quedé sola y él fué más posesivo conmigo. Más de lo que era que ya era decir. Con Alice se frenaba un poco , pues ella le enfrentaba, pero ahora no tenía a nadie en su contra, podría hacer conmigo lo que quisiera.<br>Me adentré en un pueblo tranquilo. Era perfecto. Paré mi coche a un lado y llamé a Alice. Ella aun no sabía lo que había hecho.  
>Marqué su número. Me di cuenta de que me tembleban las manos.<br>- ¿Diga? - Alice… - ¿Bella? ¿ Eres tú? - Sí. - ¿ Te ha pasado algo? - Me he escapado …. estoy en Forks… Alice no contestó sólo se escuchaba el silencio.  
>- ¿ Alice…? - Sí, perdona, es que…. Estaba llorando.<br>- ¿ Dónde estás? - No sé bien. Como en una plaza. - Vale, pues quedate ahí, que voy a por ti. - Gracias. Caí sobre el asiento derrotada y cerré los ojos un momento. Estaba hambrienta y cansada pero lo peor de todo era el miedo que sentía. Sabía bien que esto no había acabado. Jake no iba a dejar que me fuera así como así y emplearía todas sus influencias para acabar conmigo y con todos los que me ayudaran.  
>El era el dueño prácticamente de toda la comarca. Había estado engañando a todo el mundo hasta hacerse con todo. Quien no aceptaba sus chantajes acababa curiosa o misteriosamente muerto. Eso le pasó a su padre de quien heredó el pequeño negocio de construcción que ahora era un imperio. Nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria.<br>Unos golpes me sacaron de mis pésimos pensamientos. Era Alice. Rápidamente me bajé de el coche y nos abrazamos con fuerza. Las dos llorábamos desconsoladamente. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y no podía hablar y explicarle todo lo ocurrido. - Oh Bella…. no puedo creerlo… - Yo no podía aguantar más….. - Te he echado mucho de menos. - Yo también, eres como mi hermana. - Tranquila vamos a casa y me cuentas todo. Sígueme con tu coche. - Gracias por venir por mí. Llegamos a su casa enseguida. Era una casa preciosa, muy acogedora y de revista. Ella no paraba hasta que todo estuviera cien por cien conjuntado. Así era ella, muy perfeccionista.  
>- Enta Bella, Jasper nos está esperando. Jasper era su marido. Era muy bueno y amaba en extremo a Alice . Hacían una pareja perfecta. Los dos siempre me habían apoyado y en conjunto me animaron a dejar a Jake, aunque tardé demasiado en darme cuenta.<br>- Hola Jasper- me tiré a sus brazos. - Hola pequeña, no te preocupes te ayudaremos. Has sido muy valiente, has tardado pero por fin estás aquí con nosotros. Te ayudaremos, somos tu familia. - Gracias Jasper- no podía dejar de llorar- sois muy buenos conmigo. - Tranquila. Mañana iremos a ver a el sheriff Cullen. Él nos ayudará. Ahora come algo y descansa mañana lo solucionaremos todo.  
>- ¿ Quién es él? - Es el sheriff de el pueblo y es mi mejor amigo. Como hermanos como tú y mi adorable Alice.<br>- Esta bien, si creéis que es lo mejor así lo haremos. Pero no quisiera meteros en problemas.  
>- Tranquila todo estará bien.<br>Cada vez que Jasper hablaba sentía una gran tranquilidad. El trasmitía paz y serenidad.  
>Me comí un sandwich que me preparó Alice y un vaso de cocacola y me dirigí a el dormitorio que Alice me había asignado. Era todo precioso, encantador y había cuidado hasta el más mínimo detalle.<br>- Muchas gracias Alice , no sé como te lo voy a pagar.  
>- No seas tonta. Sabes todo lo que te quiero, aunque tengo una curiosida.<br>- Pregunta- estaba decidida a contestar cualquier pregunta por más personal que fuera.  
>- ¿Por qué te decidiste y cómo lo hicistes?<br>- Me ayudo Sam. Se ha portado tan bien... no parecen hermanos.  
>- No son hermanos de padre.<br>- ¿ Cómo?- le pregunté alucinada.  
>- ¿ Nunca te has preguntado porque su padre le dejó todo a Jake y nada a Sam?<br>- Creí que fué Jake el que se malmetió.  
>- Bueno un poco sí, pero San no es hijo biológico de Bill.<br>- Ahora lo entiendo todo. Me ayudó mucho siempre. Fue él el que me acompañó al médico.  
>- ¿ Para que fuistes al médico?<br>- Estaba embarazada- Alice puso los ojos como platos-. Pero yo no lo sabí dió una paliza descomunaly comencé a sangrar. Cada vez fue aumentando la cantidad y el dolor y Sam me llevó al hospital a sabiendas que se buscaría problemas.  
>- Vaya Bella cuanto lo siento, pero...<br>no dijo nada más.  
>- ¿ Pero qué Alice?<br>- No sé si te va a sentar mal, pero prefiero que lo hayas perdido. Un hijo con ese ... sería una condena de por vida. Pero entiendo que estés triste por perder a un bebe.  
>- No te preocupes te entiendo.<br>- Bella , cariño, duerme algo y mañana lo verás un poco mejor, ya lo verás.  
>Intenté dormir, pero los pensamientos se agolpaban en mi cabeza buscando soluciones que no encontraba pero lo intentaba. Escuché hablar a Jasper y Alice muy preocupados de mí. Me estaba programando la vida. Se lo agradecía a los dos porque yo no sabía muy bien que hacer ahora.<br>Las horas pasaban y pero el sueño no venía. Había dormido poco desde hace una semana, sólo durmiendo al día un par de horas.  
>Al fin amaneció. Escuché ruido y me levanté.<br>Alice estaba preparando el desayuno.  
>- Buenos días.<br>- Buenos días Bella, ¿ cómo te encuentras hoy?  
>- Un poco mejor- era mentira, estaba muy asustada.¿ ya se ha marchado Jasper?<br>- Ha ido a la oficina para dejar unos papeles preparados par poder venir con nosotras a ver a el sheriff.  
>- No hace falta, no quiero que desmonten sus vidas por mí.<br>- No seas tonta Bella- me recriminó- desayuna que enseguida nos vamos.  
>Sólo bebí un café , no me entraba nada más en el estómago. Jasper vino por nosotros y nos dirigimos a la oficina de su amigo. Su secretaria nos pidió que esperabamos un momento pues estaba reunido. Nos ofreció algo de beber y depues de nuestra negativa y agradecimientos se fue. Ojeamos el periodico en busca de alguna noticia relaccionada pero no había nada.<br>- Ya pueden pasar-nos ofreció.  
>- Muchas gracias.<br>La oficina estaba muy limpia e iluminada.  
>El sheriff no estaba, fue a entregar una documentación a su secretaria. Me senté en una de las sillas y miré al suelo. Estaba avergonzada. ¿ cómo había llegado a esto? Yo siempre había sido fuerte y alegre y ahora era la misma imagen de la desolación.<br>- Hola Jasper- escuché detrás de mí y me volví.  
>- ¿ Cómo estás Edward?<br>El sheriff estaba de espaldas a mí y ahora saludaba también a Alice. Su voz era como el cantar de los ángeles. Fuerte y firme.  
>- ¿ Qué haceis por aquí? ¿ Os ha pasado algo?<br>- Bueno tenemos un problema bastante gordo- comentó Jasper. Mira te voy a presentar a alguien. Ella es como una hermana para nosotros y tiene un grave problema.  
>Se volvió hacía mí y el corazón se me paró. No había visto nada igual en toda mi mida.<br>- Ella es Bella. Viene huyendo de una persona y necesitamos tu ayuda.  
>Él asintió. Se acercó a mí .<br>- Hola Bella, soy Edward Cullen, el sheriff- me tendio la mano, pero yo estaba hipnotizada con su voz y su rostro. Era el más hermoso que había conocido en mi vida. Escuché el casrrapear de varias gargantas y me di cuenta de que estaba embobada mirándole.  
>- ¡ Perdona! Hola soy Bella.<br>- No pasa nada- me sonrió. Necesitaría que me contaras toda la historia. ¿Qué te parece si me paso esta tarde por vuestra casa y hablamos?  
>- Sí- contesté no me salían más palabras.<br>- Nosotros esta tarde no estaremos pero no pasa nada – comentó Jasper-, es ella la que sabe toda la historia.  
>- Bien pues esta tarde cuando termine el turno me pasaré Posó sus ojos verdes en mí y el mundo entero se desmoronó. El corazón comenzó a galopar en mi pecho y no podía apartar la mirada de su cara.<br>¿ Qué me estaba pasando?  
>Fue Jasper quien rompió la unión de nuestras miradas con sus palabras.<br>- Bien pues ya me comentaras los pasos a seguir.  
>Abrazó a Gasper, dio dos besos a Alice y ahora era mi turno. Sus manos se fueron acercando a mí como en camara lenta, cuando llegaron a la altura de mis brazos y me rozó una corriente electrica nos sacudió mutuamente y los dos saltamos sorprendidos.<br>- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- comentó Edward-.A sido muy raro. No paraba de mirarme a los ojos y me hipnotizaban, no podía contestar.  
>- Bella, ¿ qué te pasa? ¿ Estás como dormida?- preguntó Alice-. Perdonala es que está un poco traumatizada y a dormido poco estos días.<br>- No...no pasa nada- Edward también se había quedado estrañado de lo ocurrido.  
>Comenzamos a salir primero ellos y al pasar por el marco de la puerta:<br>- Bella- me volví demasiado apremiante para mi gusto.  
>- Sí..<br>- Luego nos vemos.  
>Lo único que pude fue asentir con la cabeza mientras él me sonrió con una sonrisa arrebatadora.<p>

Primer capítulo de esta nueva historia. Espero que os guste.  
>Podeis visitarme en . <p>


	3. Chapter 3

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

Summary: Summary: Huyó de una relacción horrible. Era maltratada y estaba aterrorizada. Se escondió en casa de su mejor amiga Alice en un pequeño pueblo. Necesitaba toda la ayuda posible y el sherif de este pueblo le dio más de lo que podía imaginar.

Esta historia contiene lemmon.  
>Mayores de 18 años.<p>

GRACIAS A TODS.

Horback, Linda-Swan, Princeslynx, ninacara, Kelia Cullen, TereCullen, Lili, bea, CullzMonter-JocelynN'Annie, maira25.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO.

CAPÍTULO DOS

EXPLICACIONES

Jasper y Alice se fueron a trabajar alrededor de las tres después de almorzar. Me daba un poco de vergüenza quedarme a solas con el seriff Cullen. Nunca había estado con un hombre a solas aparte de Jake y mi padre . Jake nunca lo permitía. Eso hacía que me sintiera rara, como si estuviera imcumpliendo esa norma. Todavía estaba un poco conectada a mi vida anterior.

Unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron saltar y mi corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente. Respiré hondo para tratar de tranquilizarme antes de abrir la puerta pero no me sirvió de nada.

Cuando abrí él estaba ahí. Era más atractivo que en mis recuerdos. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mí y sentí como me subia la sangre a las mejillas.

* Hola Bella- fue él quien rompió el silencio.  
>* Ho…hola, ó y cerré la puerta. Suspiré .<br>* ¿ Estás bien?  
>* Sí, siéntese. ¿ Quiere café?<br>* Sí, por favor.

Cuando llegué con los cafés él estaba sentado tomando una notas. Cuando advirtió mi presencia subió sus ojos a los míos y sonrió. Le respomdí con una media sonrisa y me senté.

* Bella, me gustaría que me llamarás í .  
>* Bien vamos a comenzar. ¿ Estás preparada?<br>* Sí .  
>* ¿ Quién te persigue? Preguntó sin anestesia.<br>* Jake…. Jacob ….black.  
>* ¿ Jacob Blak?-asentí.<br>* ¿ Qué relacción tenía contigo?-frunció el ceño, parecia enfadado.  
>* Era..era mi novio.<p>

Edward se me quedó mirando fijamente. Sus ojos eran dulces . Podía sentir la seguridad que emanaba, su amabilidad. Aún así me costaba demasiado hablar de lo sucedido. Yo sólo quería que alejaran a Jake de mí, pero no estaba preparada para contar nada.

* Bella, sé que estás asustada. No es agradable que alguien te persiga sobre todo si tiene malas intenciones, pero puedes confiar en mí.

Al decir esto alargó su brazo y toco mi mano. Como en la vez anterior en su oficina una descarga de electricidad nos recorrió a los dos. No era dolorosa sino todo lo contrario, muy placentera.

* ¿ Qué a sido eso?-preguntó-. ¿ Lo notastes?  
>* Sí .<p>

No podía dejar de mirar sus ojos. No había visto nada más hermoso que sus ojos. Me tenían hipnotizada.

* Bella, puedes confiar en mí. Te voy a ayudar.

Agaché la cabeza. Me acostumbre a no confiar en nadie. No podía tener amigos. Ellos podían ser monedas de cambio con Jake. Este siempre me había amenazado con hacerle daño a Alice y Jasper que era todo lo que tenía y no podía poner a más gente en peligro.

* Yo sólo quiero que me deje en paz.  
>* Pero si no me cuentas , por qué te fuistes o qué te hizo, no te puedo ayudar. No te pido que me cuentes todo si no estás comoda conmigo, sólo cuéntame lo necesario para ayudarte.<br>* Sólo necesitas saber que él quiere hacerme daño a mí y a mis amigos.  
>* ¿Sabe Jake dónde vive Jasper?<br>* No . Pero no le costaría mucho averiguarlo. No quiero que les pase nada por mi culpa. Ellos son toda mi familia . No podria soportarlo…  
>* Quizá sería conveniente que no vivieras con ellos. Puede ser que mande a alguien a vigilarlos. Daría contigo rápidamente.<br>* No tengo otro sitio donde ir.  
>* ¿ No tienes familia?<br>* Mi madre vivie en Jacksonville con su nuevo marido desde hace muchos años. Mi padre murió cunando tenía dieciocho años. Desde entonces he estado con Jake. Alice y Jasper son mi única familia.  
>* Entiendo . Así que tienes ¿ veintitrés?<br>* Sí .  
>* Tengo contactos o si no podrías venir a mi casa. Podríamos decir que eres familia….bueno familia no porque me conocen conocen a mi familia pero podría decir que eres mi novia o algo así.<p>

¿ Qué? No se si estaba preparada para eso. No podía ni pronunciar una palabra sin sonrojarme mucho menos vivir bajo el mismo techo como novios.

* Se que es una situación dificil Bella, pero lo solucionaremos. Sólo confía en mí.  
>* Me gustaría que investigaras a alguien.<br>* ¿ A quién ? Y ¿ por qué?  
>* No me ha echo nada. Sólo me ayudó y no se si se encuentra bien. Quizá le haya pasado algo por ayudarme a escapar. Se llama Sam Black.<br>* ¿ Su hermano?  
>* Sí, por parte de padre. Me ayudó, me dio dinero y un coche. Gracias a él pude salir de allí.<br>* ¿ Por qué te ayudo?  
>* Sam es una buena persona, me conoce desde siempre. Conoció a mi familia y conoce toda mi historia. Sufría al verme…..<br>* ¿ Cómo Bella? ¿ Al verte cómo?  
>* No importa. Por favor informate o haz algo. Estoy muy preocupada , él es como un hermano para mí.<br>* Tranquila lo haré.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Edward escribía en su cuaderno de notas.

* ¿ Estás segura de que te busca? Quiero decir si no habría alguna posibilidad de que no le importe o te haya dejado ir.  
>* No, seguro que me busca. Jake es muy posesivo. Él decide por todo. Cuando empieza o cuando se termina. Si él ordena hecer algo se hace sin rechistar. No importa si es una barbaridad o si pone tu vida en juego, a él no le importa nada ni nadie.<br>* Menos tú.  
>* Creo que ni siquiera yo. Simplemente a mí me tenía como su propiedad. Era suya y él decidía todo por mí. Jabe decidía si podía hacer algo o no. En una ocasión, intenté dialogar con él y explicarle que ya no estaba enamorada de él. Creo que nunca lo estuve- me quedé pensativa, recordando aquel día. Edward me miraba con toda su atención puesta en mí. Ni siquiera tomaba notas . Sólo era yo y me hacía sentir bien. Me hacía sertir que tomaba en serio mis palabras, que contaba para él. Jake nunca me prestaba atención y no le importaba lo que opinase. Simplemente no podía hablar-.<br>* ¿ Qué pasó?  
>* No pude irme.<br>* ¿ Qué te hizo?- había angustia en sus ojos.

Respiré hondo. No quería hablar de eso.

* No me dejó ir.

De nuevo silencio.

* Se que me busca. Me ha estado llamando a el móvil durante todo el viaje. Lo apagué por si rastreaba la señal.  
>* Chica lista – me sonrió.<p>

Mi corazón saltó en mi pecho con esa sonrisa. Era como si hubiera sufrido una descarga en el mismo corazón.

* ¿Me dejarías ver el móvil?

Si se lo daba , leería y escucharía todos los mensajes que Jake me mandó amenazándome y humillándome. Era vergonzoso. Pero por otro lado me estaba ayudando y era una cosa necesaria que el lo investigara.

* Sí , te lo daré. Voy a buscarlo.

Subí a el dormitorio de invitados donde me había instalado y después de rebuscar en mi maleta lo encontré y bajé.

* Por favor sólo te pido que no lo leas y escuches delante de mí. Me parece bochornoso.  
>* Claro no te preocupes. Haré todo lo que te haga sentir mejor…. tú sólo pídelo.<br>* Gracias Edward.

Agaché la cabeza avergonzada, pero no se muy bien por qué.

Commo podían exixtir personas tan diferentes. Jake era el mismísimo dialo, mientras que Edward parecia un ángel. Este era bueno y comprensivo conmigo, seguro que era por su oficio de sheriff. Tenia que hacer sentir a las victimas, pero aún así, Jake nunca me trató ni una cuarta parte de bien en todos los cinco años que estuve con él y con Edward sólo llevabab unas horas.

* ¿ Cuando llegaran Jasper y Alice?

Levanté la vista hacía él cuando escuché su voz.

* No sé la hora exacta, supongo que para cenar.  
>* ¿ Te importaría si los espero? Me gustaría hablar con ellos.<br>* No . Por supuesto que no me importa. Me siento más segura contigo. Es la primera vez que me siento tan agusto y protegida con alguien.

¡Wow , mierda! Lo había dicho en alto.

* Gracias Bella, es un alago. Es reconfortante que te haga sentir así. Eso es presisamente lo que quiero, que no tengas miedo de estar conmigo. Que confíes en mí. No te pasará nada Bella, te lo prometo.

Edward hizo el intento de abrazarme pero yo no me moví. Me quedé congelada en mi asiento. Fue una reacción expontánea. Las mismas que mi cuerpo sufría cuando Jake quería tener algún tipo de acercamiento conmigo. Mi cuerpo se tensaba y comenzaba a temblar. Mi corazón comenzaba a galopar en mi pecho y una ola de angustia y pánico se apoderaba de mi pecho.

* Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?

Intenté respirarhondo. Él no era Jake y no quería forzarme. Sólo era un abrazo. Intenté que mi cerebro asimilara esa información. Esas dos situaciones diferentes, pero en el sólo existía las caricias con dolor y violencia. No conocía nada más y mi mente se ponía alerta.

* Te has puesto muy pálida. Bella ¿ qué te ocurre? ¿Ha sido por el abrazo? Perdona no he querido incomodarte, todo lo contrario quería reconfortarte. Si quieres me voy….

Se puso de pie para irse.

* ¡ No !- grité.

No quería que se fuera. No quería quedarme sola. Con Edawrd me sentía bien…

* Por favor , quédate.  
>* Esta bien, tranquila.<p>

Ya había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde y tenía pensado hacer una cena un poco especial en agradecimiento a Jasper y Alice por su hospitalidad y ser tan buenos conmigo.

* ¿ Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?

Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

* Me encantaría.  
>* Bien porque voy a preparar una de mis especialidades. Lasaña de carne.<br>* Que honor-sonrió-. Otro día te invitaré a que pruebes la mía.  
>* ¿ Cuál es?<br>* Eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma cuando vengas a á vez fui yo quien le sonrió.  
>* Está bien , pero no quisiera molestarte. No quiero que te sientas obligado por el compromiso de que ahora yo te invité.<br>* Bella sería un placer tenerte en mi ojos verdes me transpasaban hasta el mismo fondo de mi alma. Tenían el poder de absorver todos mis malos sentimientos. El dolor, la pérdida, decepción, miedo, humillación…los eliminaba y los reemplazaba por amor, cariño, amistad, compromiso, seguridad, atracción y muchoa más que no conseguía saber. Todos estos sentimientos me los producía él. Los sentía cuando Edward conmigo, cerca de mí. Cuando me miraba de esa forma , cuando me sonreía. Me convertía en otra persona , una persona nueva y eso era exactamente lo que quería.  
>* Comencé a preparar la cena con la ayuda de mi ayudante Edward. Mas que ayudante era observador. Examinaba paso a paso todos los detalles, todos mis movimientos como un buen policía.<p>

Terminé de colocar todos los ingrediente en su sitio y la metí en el horno.

* ¿ Te apetece beber algo?- le pregunté.  
>* Claro .<br>* Cerveza, vino , cocacola.  
>* Cerveza está bien.<br>* Bella ¿ te has instalado ya ?  
>* No . Siento que este no es mi lugar. No quiero ser una carga para ellos. Me gustaría buscarme un trabajo.<br>* Eso sería un poco peligroso, ¿ no crees?  
>* Tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado, pero no sé cuanto tiempo durará esta situación y ….<br>* Vendrás conmigo.  
>* ¿ Qué?¿ Cómo?- me sonrió enseñandome sus dientes blancos.<br>* Respira Bella , tranquila. No te estoy obligando, pero sería lo mejor. Podemos hacerte pasar por alguien cercano a mí . Nadie de el pueblo te ha visto con Alice o Jasper y si estuvieran buscandote no te podrían asociar con ellos. De esa manera sí podrias trabajar, aunque me sentiría mejor si no lo hicieras. Te cambiaremos el nombre y vivirás conmigo. ¿ Qué te parece?

Parecía muy orgulloso de su razonamiento y en realida no estaba mal salvo el detalle de vivir con él. No estaba de el todo a gusto en vivir con mis amigos , menos con un hombre que me hacía sentir así, tan especial.

* No sé ….  
>* ¿ Y tu mujer o novia? Esa situación segur que no le gustaría a ninguna chica. No quiero estropearte tu vida.<br>* Bella no estoy casado y con respecto a novia acabo de conocer a mi nueva novia Marie.

En ese momento Jasper y Alice entraron por la puerta.

* Que bien huele- dijo Alice.  
>* Edward todavía estás aquí- se sorprendió Jasper.<br>* Sí , quería hablae con ustedes.  
>* Te quedas a cenar ¿ verdad? – ordenó Alice.<br>* Sí, no podría negarme a la lasaña de Bella.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al instante. Alice se rio a carcajadas.

* Es cierto , no la he olvidado desde la última vez que la comí hace ya demasiados años.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Le correspondí inmediatamente. La había echado muchísimo de menos.

Cenamos sin problemas y todos alagaron mi lasaña. Nos sentamos en el salón para hablar .

* Vereis , el tema es que si Jacob Black la persigue , el primer sitio que buscará será aquí y en casa de su madre. Después buscará otras opciones pero la primera será a ustedes.  
>* ¿ Qué podemos hacer? No queremos dejarla sola- preguntó Jasper.<br>* He pensado que viniera a mi casa.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron y yo agaché mi cara avergonzada.

* Aquí en el pueblo nadie la conoce, no la han visto aun en vuestra compañia. Podemos hacerla pasar por mi novia " Marie".  
>* Es buena idea. La tendremos cerca para que no estuviera sola.<br>* Me encanta la idea-gritó Alice con una efusiva alegría.  
>* ¿ Qué te parece a ti Bella?- me preguntó Edward.<p>

Junté los hombros.

* Yo…sólo quiero …que no les pase nada a ustedes, por lo demás puedo acomodarme.  
>* Bien pues haremos eso. La tendré más protegida si la tengo cerca. Además ella quiere trabajar, preferiría que no, pero con otro nombre y viviendo conmigo….. no quiero obligarla a nada, ya a estado aguantando suficiente. Si quiere hacer algo que lo haga y ya nos amoldaremos- me miró y me sonrió.<p>

Era una persona magnífica.

* Mañana temprano vendré por tí- dijo Edward dirijiendose a mí-. Prepara todas tus cosas para mañana ¿ de acuerdo?

Asentí.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y a partir de ahí actuaríamos según las circuntacias.

Lo tenía todo guardado . En realida no había sacado mucho y tampoco tenía tanto. Llamaron a la puerta y tras ella apareció Alice.

* ¿ Cómo estás?- me preguntó.  
>* Bien-sonreí-.<br>* ¿Estás segura de irte a vivir con Edward?  
>* ¿ Qué más puedo hacer? Quiero que esta situación termine lo antes posible y hacer posible sin nadie lastimado.<br>* Estaremos bien. Además vas a tener que preocuparte por otra cosa- se reía.  
>* ¿ Qué?- pregunté curiosa.<br>* Vas a tener que lidiar con todas las mujeres de el pueblo. Edward es el soltero más codiciado de aquí. Tanto por su físico como por su dinero.  
>* ¿ Dinero? ¿ Qué sueldo tiene un sheriff?<br>* No tonta. Heredó una pequeña fortuna por su abuelo. El era dueño de una gran compañia y después de su muerte el es el único beneficiario. Él es el presidente de la compañia pero trabaja desde casa. Su trabajo oficial es sheriff . Sus padres también están bastante bien económicamente. Su padre es director de el hospital de aquí en Forks y su madre es diseñadora de interiores.  
>* Vaya….<p>

Después de una pequeña charla me dormí.

Versión Edward

Esa chica me dejó impresionado. Era increíblemente hermosay tenía unas facciones tan dulces …. me entraban ganas de abrazarla y protegerla. Se veía tan frágil y delicada.

Quedé en ir a casa de Jasper después de mi turno, pero intentaría ir lo antes posible. No sé que problema tendría pero la ayudaría en todo lo posible.

Cancelé una reunión que tenía por la tarde . Ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que en Bella.

Sobre las cinco de la tarde llegué a su casa.

Bella me recibió. Era más hermosa de lo que recordaba y se veía tan tímida.

* Hola Bella-le saludé.  
>* Ho…hola, pase.<p>

¿Por qué me llamaba de usted? ¿Acaso era una niña? No lo parecía. Era joven pero no una niña. Quizá me veía muy mayor para ella, pero yo sólotenía veinti siete.

* ¿ Estás bien?-le pregunté , parecía incómoda.  
>* Sí, siéntese. ¿ Quiere café?<br>* Sí, por favor.

Apenas almorcé ansioso por venir a verla.

Cuando llegó con los cafés le sonreí para intentar tomar un poco de confianza. Al parecer funcionó porque me respondió con una sonrisa que parecía de verdad.

* Bella, me gustaría que me llamarás Edward- le pedí.Asentió.  
>* Bien vamos a comenzar. ¿ Estás preparada?<br>* Sí .  
>* ¿ Quién te persigue?- fui directo al grano.<br>* Jake…. Jacob ….black.  
>* ¿ Jacob Blak?<br>* ¿ Qué relacción tenía contigo?

No sé que me pasaba , pero sólo el pensar que podía haber tenído alguna relaccion sentimental con ella me ponía furioso.

* Era..era mi novio.

Confirmó mis sospechas. Sentía como si se me hubiera roto el corazón. Intenté ser lo más amable y dulce, ella lo necesitaba.

* Bella, sé que estás asustada. No es agradable que alguien te persiga sobre todo si tiene malas intenciones, pero puedes confiar en mí.

Rocé su mano como muestra de empatia y compromiso y esa descarga nos traspasó ne nuevo a los dos.

* ¿ Qué a sido eso?-pregunté. ¿ Lo notastes?  
>* Sí .<p>

Estaba tan asombrada como yo. No paraba de mirarme.

* Bella, puedes confiar en mí. Te voy a ayudar.

Agachó la cabeza escondiendo su hermoso rostro tras esa cortina de cabello color café. Estaba en silencio. Yo quería que me contara todosobre lo sucedido, quería ser su apoyo, pero se notaba que estaba profundamente traumatizada y marcada.

* Yo sólo quiero que me deje en paz- parecía cansada.  
>* Pero si no me cuentas , por qué te fuistes o qué te hizo, no te puedo ayudar. No te pido que me cuentes todo si no estás comoda conmigo, sólo cuéntame lo necesario para ayudarte.<br>* Sólo necesitas saber que él quiere hacerme daño a mí y a mis amigos.

Algo en mi interior se removió. Ese quería hacer daño a esa mujer. Ella se había convertido en pocas horas en una persona necesaría en mi vida y el sólo pensar que le hacían daño me ardía la sangre.

* ¿Sabe Jake dónde vive Jasper?  
>* No . Pero no le costaría mucho averiguarlo. No quiero que les pase nada por mi culpa. Ellos son toda mi familia . No podria soportarlo…<br>* Quizá sería conveniente que no vivieras con ellos. Puede ser que mande a alguien a vigilarlos. Daría contigo rápidamente.  
>* No tengo otro sitio donde ir.<br>* ¿ No tienes familia?- le pregunté.

Supuse que no. O al menos no estarían informados de como ia su vida.

* Mi madre vivie en Jacksonville con su nuevo marido desde hace muchos años. Mi padre murió cunando tenía dieciocho años. Desde entonces he estado con Jake. Alice y Jasper son mi única familia.  
>* Entiendo . Así que tienes ¿ veintitrés?<br>* Sí .

Sólo le llevaba cuatro años. No se por qué me veía tan mayor.

* Tengo contactos o si no podrías venir a mi casa. Podríamos decir que eres familia….bueno familia no porque me conocen conocen a mi familia pero podría decir que eres mi novia o algo así.

Eso me encantaría. Una felicidad se apoderó de mí al sólo pensar en ella como mi novia.

* Se que es una situación dificil Bella, pero lo solucionaremos. Sólo confía en mí.  
>* Me gustaría que investigaras a alguien.<br>* ¿ A quién ? Y ¿ por qué?

No podría soportar que estuviera enamorada de ptra persona y mi contestación salió más brusca de lo que quería.

* No me ha echo nada. Sólo me ayudó y no se si se encuentra bien. Quizá le haya pasado algo por ayudarme a escapar. Se llama Sam Black.

Al menos alguien la trató bien y la ayudó.

* ¿ Su hermano?  
>* Sí, por parte de padre. Me ayudó, me dio dinero y un coche. Gracias a él pude salir de allí.<br>* ¿ Por qué te ayudo?  
>* Sam es una buena persona, me conoce desde siempre. Conoció a mi familia y conoce toda mi historia. Sufría al verme…..<br>* ¿ Cómo Bella? ¿ Al verte cómo?

Quería que confiara en mí, que me lo contara todo. Yo la protegería y la cuidaría como ella se merece.

* No importa. Por favor informate o haz algo. Estoy muy preocupada , él es como un hermano para mí.

Después de todo lo que había pasado y ella preocupandose de los demás. Era una persona buena y cariñosa.

* Tranquila lo haré.  
>* ¿ Estás segura de que te busca? Quiero decir si no habría alguna posibilidad de que no le importe o te haya dejado ir.<br>* No, seguro que me busca. Jake es muy posesivo. Él decide por todo. Cuando empieza o cuando se termina. Si él ordena hecer algo se hace sin rechistar. No importa si es una barbaridad o si pone tu vida en juego, a él no le importa nada ni nadie.  
>* Menos tú.<p>

Tendría que amarla para no dejarla ir.

* Creo que ni siquiera yo. Simplemente a mí me tenía como su propiedad. Era suya y él decidía todo por mí. Jabe decidía si podía hacer algo o no. En una ocasión, intenté dialogar con él y explicarle que ya no estaba enamorada de él. Creo que nunca lo estuve- me quedé pensativa, recordando aquel día. Edward me miraba con toda su atención puesta en mí. Ni siquiera tomaba notas . Sólo era yo y me hacía sentir bien. Me hacía sertir que tomaba en serio mis palabras, que contaba para él. Jake nunca me prestaba atención y no le importaba lo que opinase. Simplemente no podía hablar-.  
>* ¿ Qué pasó?<br>* No pude irme.  
>* ¿ Qué te hizo?- queía que me lo contara. Lo ansiaba.<br>* No me dejó ir.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Me iba a costar mucho que se abriera conmigo.

* Se que me busca. Me ha estado llamando a el móvil durante todo el viaje. Lo apagué por si rastreaba la señal.  
>* Chica lista – le sonreí.<br>* ¿Me dejarías ver el móvil?

Se lo pensó.

* Sí , te lo daré. Voy a ó menos de un minuto.  
>* Por favor sólo te pido que no lo leas y escuches delante de mí. Me parece bochornoso.<br>* Claro no te preocupes. Haré todo lo que te haga sentir mejor…. tú sólo pídelo.  
>* Gracias Edward.<p>

¿Por qué se avergonzaba? Ella no había hecho nada. Tendría que trabajar su autoestima.

* ¿ Cuando llegaran Jasper y Alice?  
>* No sé la hora exacta, supongo que para cenar.<br>* ¿ Te importaría si los espero? Me gustaría hablar con ellos.  
>* No . Por supuesto que no me importa. Me siento más segura contigo. Es la primera vez que me siento tan agusto y protegida con alguien.<p>

Eso era lo que había estado esperando. Me había hecho inmensamente feliz.

* Gracias Bella, es un alago. Es reconfortante que te haga sentir así. Eso es presisamente lo que quiero, que no tengas miedo de estar conmigo. Que confíes en mí. No te pasará nada Bella, te lo prometntento.

Intenté abrazarla para reconfortarla pero ella de pronto se quedó pálida. Era una estatua. Hasta creo que dejó de respirar.

* Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?

Seguía callada. La vi respirar hondo y cerrar los ojos.

* Te has puesto muy pálida. Bella ¿ qué te ocurre? ¿Ha sido por el abrazo? Perdona no he querido incomodarte, todo lo contrario quería reconfortarte. Si quieres me voy….

me puse de pie. No quería irme pero lo último que quería era hacerla sentir mal.

* ¡ No !- me gritó.

Me asombre por su reacción. Parecía tan ansiosa como yo por estar juntos. ¿Trendría ella los mismos sentimientos que yo?

* Por favor , quédate.  
>* Esta bien, tranquila.<br>* ¿ Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?- la miré con curiosida. Parecía que de verdad estaba tomando confianza.  
>* Me encantaría- le sonreí.<br>* Bien porque voy a preparar una de mis especialidades. Lasaña de carne.  
>* Que honor-me reí-. Otro día te invitaré a que pruebes la mía.<br>* ¿ Cuál es?  
>* Eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma cuando vengas a casa.<p>

Tendría una escusa para tener una cita con ella.

* Está bien , pero no quisiera molestarte. No quiero que te sientas obligado por el compromiso de que ahora yo te invité.

¿ cómo podía pensar que ella podía molestar a alguien? Era la persona más amable y dulce que había conocido.

* Bella sería un placer tenerte en mi mesa.

La miré fijamente haciendola entender que lo decía de verdad. No era un compromiso , quería de corazón que ella estuviera conmigo, pasar tiempo con ella.

Comenzó a preparar la lasaña. La observaba. Era una delicia ver como se movia , como sus caderas se contoneaban sin ella darse cuenta. Realizaba los movimientos exactos.

* ¿ Te apetece beber algo?- le pregunté.  
>* Claro .<br>* Cerveza, vino , cocacola.  
>* Cerveza está bien.<br>* Bella ¿ te has instalado ya ?- ella vendría conmigo. No la dejaría escapar. La protegería con mi vida y la tendría conmigo.  
>* No . Siento que este no es mi lugar. No quiero ser una carga para ellos. Me gustaría buscarme un trabajo.<br>* Eso sería un poco peligroso, ¿ no crees?- prácticamente le gruñí.  
>* Tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado, pero no sé cuanto tiempo durará esta situación y ….<br>* Vendrás conmigo- le dije directamente. Conmigo no tendría que preocuparse de nada de eso. Yo tenía más que suficiente para los dos. Aunque si eso quería no me importaría.  
>* ¿ Qué?¿ Cómo?-le sonreí, parecía aturdída.<br>* Respira Bella , tranquila. No te estoy obligando, pero sería lo mejor. Podemos hacerte pasar por alguien cercano a mí . Nadie de el pueblo te ha visto con Alice o Jasper y si estuvieran buscandote no te podrían asociar con ellos. De esa manera sí podrias trabajar, aunque me sentiría mejor si no lo hicieras. Te cambiaremos el nombre y vivirás conmigo. ¿ Qué te parece?  
>* No sé ….<p>

estaba dudosa y eso no me gustaba.

* ¿ Y tu mujer o novia? Esa situación segur que no le gustaría a ninguna chica. No quiero estropearte tu vida.  
>* Bella no estoy casado y con respecto a novia acabo de conocer a mi nueva novia Marie.<p>

Pensaba que tenía a alguien esperandome. No en este pueblo todas estaban interesadas en mí por la herencia. No digo que fuera virgen ni nada de eso. Me había acostado con muchas mujeres , pero sólo era eso sexo. Ahora con Bella quería ir más allá. Lo quería todo con ella. Pero estaba claro que ella no estaba preparada para ningún tipo de relación con nadie por ahora. Pero yo la esperaría.

En ese momento Jasper y Alice entraron por la puerta.

* Que bien huele- dijo Alice.  
>* Edward todavía estás aquí- se sorprendió Jasper.<br>* Sí , quería hablae con ustedes-le expliqué.  
>* Te quedas a cenar ¿ verdad? – me ordenó Alice.<br>* Sí, no podría negarme a la lasaña de é como las mejillas de Bella se enrojecían.  
>* Es cierto , no la he olvidado desde la última vez que la comí hace ya demasiados años- comentó Alice.<p>

Se abrazarón. Se notaba cuanto se querían.

La lasaña estaba buenísima.

Comenzamos a hablar de el problema.

* Vereis , el tema es que si Jacob Black la persigue , el primer sitio que buscará será aquí y en casa de su madre. Después buscará otras opciones pero la primera será a ustedes-expliqué.  
>* ¿ Qué podemos hacer? No queremos dejarla sola- preguntó Jasper.<br>* He pensado que viniera a mi casa.  
>* Los ojos de Alice se abrieron y Bella agachó su cabeza.<br>* Aquí en el pueblo nadie la conoce, no la han visto aun en vuestra compañia. Podemos hacerla pasar por mi novia " Marie".  
>* Es buena idea. La tendremos cerca para que no estuviera sola- comentó Jasper.<br>* Me encanta la idea-gritó Alice con una efusiva alegría.  
>* ¿ Qué te parece a ti Bella?- le pregunté a la aludida.<br>* Juntó los hombros.  
>* Yo…sólo quiero …que no les pase nada a ustedes, por lo demás puedo acomodarme.<p>

Me contuve de abrazarla y besarla.

* Bien pues haremos eso. La tendré más protegida si la tengo cerca. Además ella quiere trabajar, preferiría que no, pero con otro nombre y viviendo conmigo….. no quiero obligarla a nada, ya a estado aguantando suficiente. Si quiere hacer algo que lo haga y ya nos amoldaremos- le sonreí.

Todos la miraron.

* Mañana temprano vendré por tí- le dije directamente a ella-. Prepara todas tus cosas para mañana ¿ de acuerdo?

Asintió.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y a partir de ahí actuaríamos según las circuntacias.

Cuando terminamos de hablar se retiró a preparar sus cosas y Jasper y yo hablamos.

* Edward tienes que tener paciencia con ella. Ha pasado mucho y ha sido muy maltratada.  
>* Sí, lo sé . Se nota que tiene miedo. Le he visto algun que otro cardenal y no he querído ni pensarlo.<p>

Cerré los puños intentando controlarme.

* Sí, pero eso no es lo peor. La última paliza que le metió el hijo de puto fue tan brutal que perdió el bebé que esperaba.

El alma se me cayó a los pies. Por un lado me quedé sin aliento y terriblemente horrorizado por el dolor , el miedo y la humillación que tuvo que pasar. Por otro lado me sentía ¿ celoso? No sé bien cual era el centimiento, pero no quería ni pensar en Bella teniendo sexo con otro hombre. Me ardían las entrañas.

* Lo pasó muy mal. Ni siquiera consintió en llevarla a un hospital.  
>* ¿ Pero que clase de persona hace eso?<p>

Era indignante que nadie hiciera nada por ella. Pero ¿ que horrores a sufrido esa mujer?

* No te preocupes Jasper, la cuidaré muy bien. Intentaré que olvide esos años o al menos vuelva a ser feliz.  
>* Gracias Edward, eso es lo que se ha convertido en mi vida y no consentiría que nadie más le haría daño.<p>

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. PERDÓN POR LOS ERRORES Y GRACIAS A TODS. 


End file.
